thyfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Очки Гумилии
'Очки Гумилии - ' волшебный инструмент для улучшения зрения. were a magic tool used to improve one's vision. Их создала Эллука Клокворкер для своего подмастерья Гумилии. Ученица волшебницы пользовалась ими, чтобы облегчить поиск сосудов греха. Created by Elluka Clockworker for her apprentice Gumillia, the glasses were utilized by the mage disciple to help their search for the vessels of sin. История В 499 ЕС когда ученица Эллуки объяснила ей, что ее зрение ухудшилось с тех пор, как она реинкарнировала в виде человека, Эллука Клокворкер наколдовала волшебное приспособление и надела очки на ученицу, чтобы та их протестировала. Некоторое время спустя у непривыкшей к ним девушки закружилась голова и она упала в обморок, что заставило Эллуку снять с нее очки. Тогда волшебница запретила подмастерью надевать очки в ее присутствии и пользоваться ими только во время поиска сосудов греха, надевая очки на себя, чтобы показать, как они ей не нравятся. In EC 499, after the disciple explained that her vision had worsened since her incarnation as a human, Elluka Clockworker conjured the magic tool and placed the glasses on her disciple as a test. Shortly after, the unaccustomed girl got dizzy and collapsed, prompting Elluka to remove the glasses. The mage then forbid the apprentice from ever wearing them in her presence and only when actually searching for the vessels of sin, putting on the glasses herself to illustrate her dislike for them. После того, как Эллука пропала в ЕС 502, Гумилия стала постоянно носить очки во время работы вельзенийским советником. В 505 ЕС, Юкина Фризис спросила у Гумилии, почему она носит очки, и волшебница кратко объяснила причину, прежде чем уйти и продолжить свои дела. После того, как Гумилия воссединилась со своей наставницей, она вновь перестала носить очки. After Elluka's disappearance in EC 502, Gumillia began wearing the glasses regularly during her time as a Beelzenian adviser. In EC 505, Gumillia's reason for wearing the glasses was questioned by Yukina Freezis and the mage briefly explained the rationale before leaving to continue her business.Her Reason After Gumillia was reunited with her master, she stopped wearing the glasses once again. Принцип действия Очки - довольно простой инструмент, волшебным образом улучшающий ближнее зрение носителя. Он сильно расширял диапазон видения, чтобы носитель мог чётко видеть близлежащие объекты; диапазон был схож, хотя и не совпадал, с таким, какой бывает у бурундуков. Эффект для носителя, казалось, длился бесконечно, чтобы обеспечить пользователю стойкую видимость. Однако, из-за того, что улучшение видимости было вызвано магией, носитель мог ощущать головокружение и дизориентацию, если не был обучен правильно пользоваться волшебным устройством. A relatively simple magic tool, the eye glasses magically enhanced the wearer's nearby vision, forcibly widening the range so that the wearer could also see things close by clearly; the vision range was close, though not exact, to that of a chipmunk. The effects lasted seemingly indefinitely for the wearer, allowing the user to have consistent vision. However, due to the magic forcing the vision to widen, the wearer could experience feelings of dizziness and disorientation if not properly trained to wear the magic tool.Her Reason Пользователи *Эллука Клокворкер *Гумилия Интересные факты Концепция и происхождение *Очки Гумилии могут быть отсылкой к ГУМИ, Вокалоиду, представляющему Гумилию, обычно изображаемого в очках. *Gumillia's glasses may be a reference to GUMI, Gumillia's representative Vocaloid, who is commonly depicted wearing glasses. Любопытно *Забавно, что основной причиной, по которой Эллука запретила Гумилии носить очки поблизости от неё, было то, что они могут "разрушить" красоту подобных ей жещин. *Humorously, Elluka's underlying reason for forbidding Gumillia from wearing the glasses around her was that they would "ruin" beautiful women like herself by comparison.Her Reason Галерея Книги= GumLuk.png|Gumillia wearing her glasses in The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red Praeludium gumillia.jpg|Gumillia wearing her glasses 543258 392076500814974 859480472 n.jpg|Gumillia wearing her glasses in The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue 107.jpg|Gumillia wearing her glasses while battling Abyss I.R. |-| Манга= Gumilliaglasses.jpg|Gumillia's glasses in Her Reason Появление *Handbeat Clocktower (появление в ПВ) *The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red (первое появление) *The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue *Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook *Her Reason References es:Anteojos de Gumillia Категория:Магия